A Rancher's Heart
by viridianaln9
Summary: Mark is the most stubborn and hard-working Rancher in the town of Dead Valley. He is also a dedicated Father of three adoptive sons. When overly nice Lily Stone comes to work at his ranch. He asks her something that leaves her speechless. will she be able to handle a house full of boys and also win the heart of the Rancher known as the Undertaker. UndertakerXOC OR
1. Arriving At Tombstone Ranch

**A Rancher's Heart **

Summary: _**Mark is the most stubborn and hard-working Rancher in the town of Dead Valley. He is also a dedicated Father of three adoptive sons. When overly nice Lily Stone comes to work at his ranch. He asks her something that leaves her speechless. Will she be able to handle a house full of boys and also win the heart of the Rancher known as the Undertaker?**_

Note: **(READ IMPORTANT) this is a new story and it will be packaged in a Series type of story. So take this as Book One of the entire series. I have three more in the works but I will post them once I am done with this one. I hope you guys like it and review. I will be using Dead Valley of course.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily Stone and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Bio **

**Name:** Lily Stone

**Eye/Hair Color:** Blue/ Brown

**Height:** 5'9

**Description:** Lily for her height still looks fragile. She has a very soft looking face and her hair is long to her waist. She is curvy.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Rancher's Heart **

**One: Arriving At Tombstone Ranch **

"Mark come on you need someone to help you." Steve tried to tell his friend.

"I need no one in my home; the boys and I are doing just fine." Mark said stamping his fist on his desk.

"Alright, than tell me the last time you had a decent dinner and I am not speaking of frozen dinners." Steve said.

"We did, when…" Mark couldn't think of a day than he snapped his fingers. "When we visited their Uncle Glenn."

"That was almost two months ago." Steve said. "Come of it Mark I am not asking you to marry someone, but get someone that can do the cleaning of the house and take care of the boys."

"Fine." Mark growled. "Now if ya excuse me I gotta go tend to the horses."

"Alright then I'll see you some other time." Steve said. Steve put on his badge and raised his hand so he could shake it with Mark. "You know I'm right." Steve told him.

Mark smirked at him. "Doesn't mean I have to like it; Stone Cold." Steve gave him a crocked smile.

"Respect the badge Undertaker don't want your boys to see their daddy get taken in by the Sherriff." Steve laughed.

"I'll see ya at the bar later." Mark said.

"I'll be there its poker night." Steve told him as he left. Mark saw to it that his closest friend left the ranch in one piece. By that he meant not be obliterated by his sons.

"Uncle Steve!"

'_Speak of the devil and he shall appear.'_ Mark thought. Steve was suddenly tugged by three little boys. Well not so little, the three boys he adopted after a fire in the apartment complex took away their parents. John, Randy and Stephen, he let them keep their original last names since he wanted them to know they were not his boys in blood but in heart, his last name was added there. That had been three years ago. Than John had been five, Randy had been three and Stephen had been the youngest at one.

"Now boys let your Uncle go he must go and safe some damsel in distress." Mark said.

"Aw!" were the sentiments followed by that. As he saw his son's run the other way he decided Steve was right they did needed someone in the house. He decided to post the want-ad around town, to see what he got. Oh he knew most of the people in town and knew they wouldn't even come near but if it kept Steve's mouth shut he would be okay with that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Freeway – Two Days Later _

"I must be out of my mind." Lily said. She had to be, because how could it be explain that a rational person quit a very stable job that gave her a lot of money and leave the city. She didn't even know where she was going. She just knew she needed to get away and find something else to do. Why did Ken have to cheat on her? Okay she may not be the biggest beauty in the world but she told him that if he felt the relationship wasn't working to tell her, it wouldn't make her mad she would have understood. But 'No!' he had to go and cheat on her in the home they had shared. She had gone and left being in the day-care to one of the richest people in Los Angeles to go somewhere she didn't even know.

Now her truck was filled with almost all her stuff. Since some of the other things she threw away.

"Now where am I?" she asked. She looked out the windows and saw nothing. "Great I am in the middle of nowhere, can my day get any worse." She said.

At that moment her car began to get smoke out of her hood.

"Really I was just kidding." She said. To make matter worst it began to rain, she made the move to the closest place to town.

"Death Valley, how ironic, it seems you have a sense of humor." She read, it was just nice she was entering a town that made her feel just wonderful.

#

Steve was out in the town when he saw the truck come in with smoke coming out of the hood.

"Now, who would get lost in this rain?" he asked no one. He was not in the best of moods, Mark had interview almost everyone in town and no one seemed perfect for the boys and it was really getting annoying. Mark even made him run a make on them and they both knew most of the people that applied because they lived in the town all of their lives.

#

Lily stopped the truck and put her head down on the wheel. She laid down there for a bit, she didn't want to get down on the rain. She probably would have stayed there if someone didn't knock on her window. She jumped and turned to see a bald man with a baton and he wore a badge.

"Great, now I'm going to jail." She whispered. She rolled her window down. "Yes." She said.

"Can I help ya with your vehicle ma'am I can see it has been smoking when you came?" Steve said. He couldn't see the woman because she wore a hood.

"I would really appreciate it." Lily said.

"Good, let me give a call to our town mechanic Shawn and we'll get your car to the garage..." Steve told her.

"Thank-you." Lily said.

It took a few minutes before her truck was lock and pulled to the mechanics shop by the town mechanic. When they arrived she climbed down from the truck and took the hoodie off her head. Steve could only think of one thing knock-out the woman had a very beautiful face.

"Ma'am this is Shawn Michaels he will be taking care of your car." Steve said. Shawn shook her hand.

"Lily Stone." She said she turned to look at the Sherriff. "You are Sherriff…"

"Sherriff Steve Austin." He said. "Now may I help you with something else?"

"You don't know if someone is hiring a caretaker do you?" she asked, he was kind of playing around she didn't really expect an answer. Steve smirked.

"Oh yes I do, if ya want you can freshen up and we can go see the job." Lily looked at him; she was really not expecting that.

"Okay." She said.

"You can use the room in the back no one goes there and my wife keeps it clean." Shawn told her. Lily went to grab one of her luggages and her bag and went to the room Shawn had pointed too.

Once she was out of ear-shot Shawn turned to Steve.

"Are you seriously sending her to apply to be Mark's caretaker, most of the town has applied and being turned down."

"Well most of them were woman trying to get at something else than taking care of the house." Steve said.

"I know but this girl looks too fragile to be taken to the Undertaker." Shawn said.

"Oh come on." Steve said. "Plus if she is it's going to be fun."

"Fine."

"So, when do we leave?" they both looked up to see Lily and she was dressed differently. She wore a dark suit, it were dress pants and a dark blue blouse, the jacket was a dark but also had dark blue highlights in the edges.

"Still thinks she's wrong?" Steve whispered.

"Nope." Shawn said.

"We'll leave right now." Steve said.

"Good." She said, she turned to Shawn. "Here's my number so you can tell me of the process of the truck."

"I hope to see you soon."

"You too." Lily said.

#

They got in the cruiser and Steve drove them to the new place she was going to look for a job.

"So, where do you come from?" Steve asked.

"From Los Angeles." Lily answered.

"So you're a city girl." Steve said.

"Not really I was raised in a small town here in California, Pueblo Chico I don't think it's in the map I moved to Los Angeles with my ex-fiancé." She told him.

"Oh, well what happened to make you break down here?" Steve asked.

"He was unfaithful." Lily said. "I got my stuff and I kind of left in a hurry without really thinking."

"Oh well I hope Death Valley makes you happy." Steve said. "I can call my wife I'm pretty sure she knows of other jobs if this one doesn't work out."

"That would be nice." Lily said. "Now what can you tell me of my possible employer."

"Well his name is Mark Callaway if you come to town you will hear him being called the Undertaker, he is the town's rancher and one heck of a shot. He used to be in the marines retired and took over his Daddy's job; man is more capable being a Rancher than anything else." Steve said

"Oh and the kids." Lily said.

"Well he has three little boys their not his by blood, but they might as well be. His oldest is named John and he is eight, his middle son is Randy and he is six and the little one is Stephen and he is about to turn four." Steve told her.

"Does he have a wife, so I know what to do from her?" Lily said.

"Uh I wouldn't bring her up, she died a few years ago and Mark doesn't like talking about it."

"Okay." Lily said. She looked up as they entered the secluded area.

'_Tombstone Ranch.'_ She thought as she saw the sign. For some reason it made a shiver run down her back. She did not know, if to take that as a blessing or a curse.

"So welcome to Tombstone Ranch let's go in." Steve told her. She got out of the car and walked the steps toward the front door behind Steve. Steve knocked on the door loudly.

"Mark open the door, I got an applicant." Steve yelled.

"What?" Mark opened the door and Lilly was shocked. She wasn't the only one Mark could only see the delicate woman standing next to Steve and looking at him with pure dark blue eyes he had ever seen. Eyes that reminded him of the deepest parts of the ocean. Lily was shocked by the power the man eluded it was nothing to laugh at.

"Mark meet Lily Stone she is here to apply for the caretaker position." Steve said. Mark glowered at Steve.

"Come in." Mark growled. Lily went in and she saw three little boys looking at them sitting down in the stairs. As Steve and Mark walked toward the living room, she gave them a small wave. They waved back at her. She went in the living room.

"Sit down." Mark said. Lily sat down and looked at the man straight in the eye.

"Now, how do I know you will be a good caretaker of nor only my children but the house?" he asked.

"Well sir."

"Mr. Callaway." Mark answered.

"Well Mr. Callaway I worked for a prestigious caretaker service." Lily said. Lily began to tell him all her credentials. Mark couldn't believe it, the woman was more prepare than he expected. He was going to have to hire her. Well he didn't have too, but she had everything he had asked for as the caretaker of the place.

"Mr. Callaway." He turned around to see Aiden Stone his horse caretaker he was an old man in his fifties. What he didn't expect were the next words.

"Grandpa." Lily said. Aiden turned to see his granddaughter sitting there.

"Lily dear is good to see you." Aiden said. Lily got up not caring about the man sitting there and went to hug her grandpa.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I work for Mister Callaway, the biggest question what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Long story, I'll tell you about it later."

Steve looked at Mark with a satisfied and a satisfied smirk.

"Aiden, this is your granddaughter?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Then I suppose you're going to be excited to have her here for she is going to work as the caretaker of the children." Mark told him. Lily looked at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, it seems you have all the qualifications that I have asked and even more." Mark said. "Boys come downstairs and meet your new nanny."

They could hear the running of boys coming down the stairs. There were in the entrance of the living room as the boys came down. Lily looked at the boys. The youngest one seemed frightened and he had the most adorable orange hair she had ever seen.

"Hi, my name is Lily." She told them.

"Hi." She received two answers from the other two boys that smiled at her. She got on her knees in-front of the little boy.

"Hello, what's your name?" she asked.

"His name is Stephen, I'm Randy by the way and that's John." Randy answered. She stretched her hand and shook the two oldest boy's hands. She looked at Stephen.

"Do you want to see a trick?" she asked him. He looked at her with wide eyes and had large eyes, holding a blanket on his arm. He just nodded. "Well let's see what you have here." She said and touched behind his ear before getting a coin out. "A quarter."

"Whoa, how you do that?" the boys asked. Stephen touched behind his ear before smiling at her.

"A magician never reveals her secrets." She told them. She got them laughing and Mark had to see the satisfied smug on Steve's face.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. A Day In The Ranch

**A Rancher's Heart **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank **_**JohnCenaRkoFanForever, kakashishot, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, Cena's baby doll and Viper Cena Fan**_** for the reviews. I also so that a lot of you guy are following and favorite the story and I want to thank you.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I also don't own the book it belongs to William Joyce. I only own Lily and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Rancher's Heart **

**Two: A Day In The Ranch **

Lily woke up early. It wasn't much of a work or something. She had moved in throughout the day yesterday after the interview and today was going to be her first day here. She got up and went to shower and change. She hoped she didn't wake up the boys. Since Mr. Callaway didn't have service rooms she was sleeping in one of the rooms in the top floor.

She changed and got ready, before grabbing her apron and going downstairs. The living room was clean or somewhat clean. She went for the kitchen.

When she walked inside, she was shocked, the kitchen was a mess.

"Oh My God." She said. There was trash everywhere and now she knew why it had a door. The dishes were piled high.

"Okay, remember that mostly boys live here." She said breathing in. she put on her apron and began to do the cleaning.

#

It was seven thirty when Mark came downstairs; he wanted to start the day off a little later than usual. Mostly because he had to get the boys ready for school at eight thirty. He heard noise in the kitchen and he thought it weird because no one went there.

He went in and was shocked to see the kitchen was actually clean. He turned to see his new caretaker putting large bags of trash near the door that led to the outside.

"Good mornin'." He said. Lily looked up and she gave him a soft smile.

"Good morning Mr. Callaway." She said.

"You cleaned the kitchen." He said.

"Yes, it was a mess but I finally got it all clean, which reminds me I need to go to the market since there is no food or anything in here." She told him.

"Just go to the market and tell Old Man Martinez it's all for Mr. Callaway the thing will be cleared immediately." Mark told her.

"Alright Mr. Callaway." Lily said. "Do I need to take the boys to school?" she asked.

"No the bus comes picks them up except for Stephen he doesn't go to school yet, he will be staying with you while I go work."

"Very well, so I will be taking him to the market."

"Yes, you can use the truck because according to Stone Cold your truck is at Michaels."

"Who?" she asked.

"The Sherriff I've known him for a long time that's his nickname."

"Okay." Lily said. "I guess I'll get moving to the next area." She said.

"Okay." Mark said with a smirk. The only room that actually stayed clean was the living room almost every other room was dirty. He really didn't think she would survive her first week in this place. He went to wake up the boys, since they would have to have breakfast in school like always.

#

"Dad where is Lily?" John asked him.

"She is cleaning the house." Mark answered.

"Really?" Randy said.

"Yes." Stephen held on to his pants.

Mark bended down to raise him up as they walked down the stairs to wait for the school bus. The boys waved bye to Mark from inside the bus as they left to school. Mark turned to Stephen.

"Now little boy, you are going to be staying with Lily will you do that for me?" he asked.

"Yes." Stephen told him.

"Good-boy let's go find your nanny." Mark said.

They didn't have to look much; Lily was coming down the stairs with bed-sheets on her arms.

"You need any help?" he asked. Lily looked up at him.

"No, I got it." Lily told him. She came down on the stairs and looked at Mark. Than at Stephen and she smiled at him. "Good-morning Stephen." Stephen blushed and hid his face.

"Hi Lily." He whispered.

"Stephen you will be staying with Lily today." Mark told him.

"Okay." Stephen, Mark put him down before looking at Lily.

"I'll see you later." Mark told her.

"Have a good day Mr. Callaway." Lily said. She looked down at Stephen and smiled. "Do you want to help me put the sheets on the laundry?" Stephen just grabbed her pants and she took that as a yes.

Lily and Stephen arrived at the laundry and Lily began to put in the dirty clothes on the washer.

"We're going to be going to the market today and get food" Lily said. "What do you want to eat?'

"I don't know." Stephen told her.

"How about spaghetti and meatballs?" she asked him.

"Okay." Stephen said.

#

Later Lily and Stephen left to the market. They were going to be busy. Lily held on to his hand tightly. She could feel the stares of some of the people in town. She arrived at the market and grabbed the little cart before sitting Stephen in the little chair.

She began to fill the cart with everything she would need. She got into one of the isles and she heard the voices of the older woman.

"That's the Undertaker's new nanny." One of them said.

"You think she will survive." The other asked her friend.

"Please she won't." Lily gripped the cart a little too hard but kept a smile on her face for Stephen.

"Let's get some cereal." Lily said. The two older women turned to look at her.

"Well hello, what's your name?" she was wearing a yellow sundress.

"Lily Stone."

"Lily such a nice name." the woman told her. "I'm Becky and this my sister Wanda."

"We heard your Undertaker's nanny?" Wanda said with a tight smile.

"You heard right, now if you excuse me ladies I must go." Lily said.

"It was nice meeting you." One of them said.

"You two." Lily said. As they went to the check-out area Stephen spoke to her.

"Those ladies are mean." He told her.

"I guess." She told him.

"Daddy says they should mend their own business." Stephen told her and she chuckle getting Stephen to blush.

"Hello, Stephen." Lily looked up to see the owner of the Market. He was a kind old man old with a balding head. "You must be his new nanny?"

"That's right my name is Lily Stone."

"Is nice to meet you, miss I will be putting all of this in Mr. Callaway's tab."

"Thank-you." Lily said.

"I also saw your run-in with Becky and Wanda, don't worry about those gossiping hens, they treat you as the new toy for a while." Mr. Martinez told her.

"Thanks for the warning." She said.

"Good-luck." Mr. Martinez told her.

#

They were back at the Ranch and her grandfather was there waiting for them. She got Stephen out since he was sleeping and went to take him to the couch since his bed wasn't ready yet. She walked back out to see her grandfather helping her with the groceries.

"Thanks grandpa." She said.

"Your welcome dear, but care to explain what got you all the way over here." Aiden told her.

"Let's get the things in and I'll explain while I cook." She said.

They traveled to put everything inside. Lily left the door open so she could keep an eye on Stephen. She began to put the groceries away.

"Okay."

"Right." She said.

"Weren't you going to marry?" he asked her.

"Yes, well that's not going to happen anymore." Lily said.

"Why not?"

"Well because Ken cheated on me in our own home." She said.

"Why that low good for nothing."

"Let it go grandpa, I left and that is that." She told him.

"Do you think you can be happy here?" Aiden asked her.

"Sure." Lily said. "I mean it seems okay."

"Mr. Callaway is a hard employer." Aiden told her. Lily looked at him and Aiden could tell she was thinking the worst. "Not to me dear."

"Oh." Lily said.

"Well I'm going back to work so you can cook." Aiden told her.

"Do you want me to save you something?" Lily asked.

"No dear, I have a date tonight." He told her and she chuckle. He left and she began to make dinner for tonight. She also made cookies because she was sure the kids would enjoy them as desserts.

While she had half-finished she went to check on Stephen and saw that he was up.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered.

She carried him into the kitchen and sat him into one of the stools. He looked around and could smell the food. His stomach growled and he looked at Lily with a blush. She served him some chicken soup she had made so he could eat and not spoil his dinner.

"It's good?" she asked. He nodded toward her.

#

It was around two when the bus came and Lily was very thankful she was done cleaning the rooms. John and Randy came running into the house.

"Hi Lily." John said.

"Hi John, Randy." she said.

"Hi."

"Are you boys hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah." They said. She led them to the kitchen and gave them chicken soup. They ate and it and were happy.

"This is good." Randy said.

"Good, do you guys have homework so you can get it done before dinner?"

"Okay." John said.

#

Mark came in to find Lily helping John with long division. He leaned on the wall it was so weird to see a woman in the house. Stephen was the first to notice him and he ran toward him. Lily noticed and looked up to see him.

"Mr. Callaway." She said. Mark picked Stephen up.

"Lily." He answered. "Boys, do you need more help."

"No Lily is helping us." Randy said with a smile.

"When do you want to eat dinner?" she asked him.

"After the boys are finish with the homework will be fine." Mark answered.

#

When they finished and put their stuff away Lily began to set up the table.

"Boy's help Lily, she will be joining us." Mark said. John and Randy began to help her set the table. Lily began to bring the food and Mark helped her.

"Let's sit down." Mark said. They all did and Mark began the prayer.

They began to dig in and Lily was helping Stephen cut the spaghetti and the meatballs.

"How was your day boy's?" Mark asked.

"It was great, baseball is starting soon." John said.

"I was able to read two paragraphs without stuttering." Randy told him. "And I can count to two hundred."

"We saw the nosy ladies in the market." Stephen told Mark. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Lily.

"You met Wanda and Becky?" he asked.

"Yes." Lily said.

"Did they ask you anything?" Mark asked.

"Just if I was your new nanny and I said yes." Lily said.

"Lily also made cookies." Stephen said.

"Oh we want cookies." Randy said.

"Finish your dinner." Lily said with a smile.

The boys tried to finish their dinner fast. Mark was really impressed.

#

After dinner they sent the boys to shower and get ready for bed. Lily ended up tugging in Stephen since the other two were still brushing their teeth. The room was big and it held three beds. It held the interest of the three boys in it.

"Do you read stories?" he asked.

"If you want." Lily said.

He got down from the bed and went to get his story it was the guardians of childhood series the Sandman. John and Randy came in and got into the bed. They looked at Lily before she began to read and Mark leaned on the door to listen. Lily got to the third page before Stephen was already knocked out, but she continued and waited until she saw the other two boys fall asleep. Lily tucked him in before shuffling his hair lightly and putting the book away. She went to tuck in the other two boys before doing the same thing. Lily looked at Mark and she jumped a bit.

"You scared me." she told him.

"Just wanted to kiss my sons good-night." He told her. Mark moved and kissed Stephen on the forehead. Lily smiled before moving and going out of the room. Mark cached up to her before she went inside her room.

"You did great." He told her.

"Thank-you Mr. Callaway good-night." She said and went inside her room.

"Good-night Lily." Mark said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. One Step Back Two Foward

**A Rancher's Heart **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**heerah34, Dixiewinxwriter12, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, SeaofEmotions92, JohnCenaRkoFanForver, SamanthaJane13, Cena's baby doll, Viper Cena Fan, Sonib89, and kakashishot **_**for the reviews also those that are following and favoring the story. Guy I will be moving in time here. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA I only own Lily and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Rancher's Heart **

**Three: One Step Back Two Forward**

_A Month Later _

Things seemed to be going very well for Lily. She really fell in love with the boys they were so different from all the kids she ever took care of. The boys had also taken themselves with Lily. She was pretty sad though in a week Stephen would be going to pre-school and she would end up being lonely in the house. She also had noticed that Mark was getting irritated easily and that was no help at all. She had heard from her Grandfather that he was having a hard time with some business. Also she noticed that he hadn't been sleeping as well, since she woke up to cups of coffee in the sink almost every day.

'_Something must be wrong.'_ She thought.

"Lily what are you making?" Stephen asked her coming into the kitchen besides her and getting her out of her thoughts.

"Oh mash potatoes and some steak." She told him.

"Daddy is going to like that." He told her. Lily smiled after two weeks she had been ordered more than asked not to call him Mr. Callaway anymore. To her it was Mark and that was it.

"I'm sure he would." She said.

"Are you making cookies?" he asked her with wide eyes. Lily had to smile the kids expected cookies and she had a feeling that Mark did too.

"Yes, their sugar cookies this time." She said. At that time they hear the door banging open.

"John Cena-Callaway go up to your room!" Mark thundered. Stephen jumps and Lily carries him as she walks outside to see John slightly coming in. when she sees his face, she puts Stephen down and runs to him.

"Oh my god, John what happened?" she asked. His nose is bloody and he is close to having a black eye and he has some scrapes here and there. She can see tears there that he is trying to hold in.

"I don't see you walking." Mark said. Randy goes to hold Stephen's hand so his little brother isn't scared. Lily stood up and saw Mark looking really angry.

"Mark, what happened?" she asked.

"Boy got into a fight and he should be walking if he doesn't want a spanking." Mark said. John let one tear out and that was enough to get Lily into action.

"Boy's go to your room I'll be there shortly." Lily said calmly. The three boys look at her but do as they were told.

"John I will be up there to talk about your punishment after this." Mark says.

"Stop it." she says.

"Excuse me." Mark turns his anger on her.

"You heard me, stop it your scaring him." Lily didn't care that the man was towering her, the only thing she cared about was the fact that one of the boys had tears in their eyes and she didn't like that at all.

"He shouldn't have gotten into a fight." Mark said.

"Have you asked the reason, why?" Lily asks.

"There could be a mighty reason and don't care he knows I don't like them being violent." He tells her.

"He doesn't even look like he started the fight." Lily says.

"I don't care if he started the fight or not he should know better I didn't raise him to start fights." Mark said.

"But you showed him to defend himself." Lily said.

"I will not be told how to raise my children by the nanny Miss Stone; I did not hire you to give me parenting lessons." Mark said and Lily looked at him with wide eyes.

"Fine, Mr. Callaway, I will do my job and take care of the children." She said and moved out of the way. Mark stayed there and looked at the empty spot. He ran a hand over his face, he shouldn't have screamed at John. He knew that he hadn't slept well and he ended up taking it out on his children.

#

In the room the boys were there with John.

"Lily is fighting with Daddy." Stephen said.

"It's my fault." John said and let some tears out.

"No it was that meanie Jack he was a bully." Randy said.

"What if Daddy makes Lily go away?" John asked.

"But we love Lily." Stephen said.

Lily came in to see the boys huddled in John's bed.

"Boys." She said. They all looked up at her and smiled. She went inside with the first-aid kit and sat right there next to John. "Let's clean your bruises." She cleaned them slowly and making sure to get every bit of blood off him. They didn't notice when Mark got up and he was leaning on the doorway.

"Are you in trouble?" John asked.

"No I'm not in trouble, why did you fight?" she asked.

"Jack Swagger was being a meanie." Randy said.

"He's a bully." Stephen said.

"He was picking on Bookworm Mickie and he tried to hit her." John said. "She's really smart and she reads lots of books."

"So that's why she is called Bookworm Mickie." Lily said.

"Yes, she read to my class." Randy said.

"She read to me in the park the last time." Stephen said. Lily smiled at him.

"Well for what it was worth I am very proud of you John." She said and it made something in John's stomach clutched he liked it. Lily kissed his forehead and he smiled big, it felt nice. He had seen his friend's mom do that. Okay Lily was his nanny but it was nice.

"I want a kiss too." Stephen said. Lily chuckled before giving him a kiss in the forehead and Randy one too. She got up and saw Mark her face went blank and Mark didn't like that look at all.

"I'll go start dinner." She said. She got close to him and Mark looked at her.

"Lily." Mark said.

"I'm going to start dinner Mr. Callaway that is one of the reasons you hired me." she whispered so only he could hear and not the boys.

#

Dinner was awkward for Mark. He had talked to John and made sure to say that he was pretty proud that he helped someone but that nothing was solved with violence. John understood but his major concern was Lily. She wouldn't look at him even when she sat down in the table she would talk to the boys but she wouldn't even look at him at all he didn't know why it bothered him but it did.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_One Week Later _

Lily got up early knowing today was a big day for Stephen. It was going to be his first day in pre-school and she wanted him to be ready. The boys were woken and dressed.

"You think I be good?" Stephen asked. Lily put on his jacket.

"Of course you will be and when you come back I'll have cookie." Lily said.

"Stephen let's go." Mark said.

"Daddy can Lily go with us?" Stephen asked.

"I do…"

"Yes I think she should." Mark said. "I'm taking all the boys today since they go to the same school." Mark said.

"All right Mr. Callaway I'll get the boys' lunches." She said. Mark tried not to grit his teeth at that. She still hadn't forgiven him about what happened a week before. He didn't like it when she called him _'Mr. Callaway.'_ It was annoying. He had to admit he missed her calling him by his name.

When they got to school both Mark and Lily got down to take the boys to the gate.

"Boy be good." Mark told them. John and Randy nodded, Stephen had gripped his hand on Lily's pants not wanting to let go.

"Bye boys." She said and they hugged her. The five of them didn't notice some of the town people looking. John and Randy waited for Stephen. Mark looked down and so did Lily.

"Stephen don't you want to go to school?" Lily asked.

"I'm scared." He whispered. Both Lily and Mark bended down to see him.

"Why you're going to have fun little buddy." Mark said.

"Plus you'll have John and Randy with you almost all day." Lily said. "You get to make new friends too."

"But what if they don't like me?" he asked.

"Why won't they like a great guy like you?" Mark said. "You're great."

"Plus after school your Daddy and I will be right a home waiting for you and your brothers." Both adults didn't notice how that made something akin to butterflies go in the stomach of the children. They had really like that.

"Lily and I will come pick you guys up today." Mark said.

"Okay." Stephen said and kissed Lily in the cheek and hugging his Dad and going in school with his brothers. Mark and Lily looked at each other and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Mr. Callaway we must go." She said and moved to the car. Mark cursed lightly.

#

_A Few Days Later _

Mark couldn't take it anymore. If Lily called him _'Mr. Callaway'_ one more time he was going to lose it. He was in his office at the moment. Lily was out shopping with Stephen for a little project they had left him in pre-school. He had offered but Stephen wanted Lily she was his favorite to shop.

"Mr. Callaway?" he was about to scream when he saw Aiden standing there.

"Aiden, what can I help you with?" Mark asked.

"I came to tell you that you need to check the new mare to break her in." Aiden said. Now he might be old but he was not blind he knew that Lily and Mark had some tension. He didn't have to do much for the boys to tell him, what had happened either. Well they only told him what they think happened and how they had gotten into a fight.

"I'll do that later." Mark said, he was thinking in how to get Lily to call him Mark again. Aiden knew the man wasn't paying attention.

"You know she always wanted to ride a horse." Aiden said leaving Mark standing there. Mark was already planning.

#

The next day after the boys went to school and the house was pretty empty. Mark made sure he had everything empty so he could do his riding lesson. He found Lily in the kitchen taking out cookies. Man the woman was really spoiling him with cookies.

"Lily?" he said gently. She turned around to look at him.

"Yes, Mr. Callaway?" she asked and Mark had to keep himself from grinding his teeth.

"Can you come with me?" he asked.

"Of course, what do you need me for Mr. Callaway?"

"I need you to change into some jeans, the boots the boys gifted you, a shirt and come to the stables." He said going out. Lily just looked as he left and went to change.

When she arrived at the stable she could smell the hay and horses and it was very calming. She had only come in there a few times to help the boys. She saw Mark and saw two horses, she knew one was named Last Ride it was a black stallion and she knew it was his. The white one she didn't know that one at all.

"You're here." Mark said and turned back to the horses. Why did she have to look like that? The jeans were dark as the boots and a white blouse that was opened to a blue one under knead.

"So, what do you need me for Mr. Callaway?" she asked.

"I'm giving you riding lessons, the boys have their horses and I know they will probably want you to ride with them, so I want you to know." He said coming up with the excuse, he knew that mentioning the boys would be great.

"Okay." She said.

"Well come on." he said. She got closer and Mark grabbed her hand both ignored the almost electricity that passed through them. He made her touched Last Ride until she was calm.

"Okay, now that you're familiar with Last Ride we're moving to the horse that will be yours." Mark said. "Lily meet Angel's Trumpet." Mark said and together they moved to touch the white horse, he could tell she was nervous.

"Easy." He whispered. Lily calmed down and Angel's Trumpet seemed to be calm.

"His new." Lily said.

"She is the new mare I got a few weeks ago." Mark told her.

"Oh, Mark are you sure." She said and Mark silently cheered that she hadn't noticed the slip up.

"I wouldn't give her to you if I didn't mean it." Mark said.

"Okay, Mr. Callaway what is next?" she asked.

'"Okay always check that the cinch is tight." He said showing her. "Now get up on the left side since is traditionally that way it was so the sword didn't get in the way before, but now is not the case." Mark helped her up making Lily blush. Mark got onto Last Ride and looked at her.

"Grab onto the saddle-horn with your right hand not with both okay."

"Okay."

'"Hold the reins with your left hand and don't hold it too tight or you will excite the horse." He explained. The horses began to move and Mark stayed right there by her side and showed her how to move the horse. She was a fast learner. He kicked his horse into a higher run and Lily followed him. She laughed and Mark liked that laugh.

They had fun and Lily checked her watch. They had really lost track of time.

"We have to go back." She said.

"The boys." Mark said.

They got back to the stables and Mark dismounted before telling Lily how to do it. They didn't expect her to slip but she did and Mark caught her around the waist. Lily and Mark looked at each other and the tension was there cackling around the stable. They both got closer to each other and Mark bended down and their lips touched. It was as if the fireworks exploded. Mark wrapped his arm around her waist and Lily wrapped it around his neck. Mark licked her lip and she let him in getting him to explore.

"Mark!" the jumped apart as Steve came inside the stables. Steve looked at the two and he noticed their wide eyed look. He knew what he had interrupted.

"Hi Steve." Lily said. "I'm going to fix…fix uh…"

"Dinner." Mark said.

"Right." Lily said and moved out of the stables and she was blushing hard. Steve saw as she left and saw the stupefied look on Mark's face.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. What?

**A Rancher's Heart **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank kakashishot, Keeper of Oz, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, Sonib89, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, , Cena's baby doll and Viper Cena Fan for the reviews. Okay guys I want you to remember that this is a small town and gossip happens. Oh and warning of language. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Rancher's Heart **

**Chapter 4: What?**

In the stables Steve looked at Mark.

"Did I just interrupt to kissing Lily?" he asked.

"Yes." Mark said bluntly. Steve looked at Mark, he was shocked, and he knew that the man had been hurt, because he told Steve of the fight Lily and he got into it. But he didn't know that Mark was attracted to her.

"Son of a bitch you like her." Steve said shocked. Then he got really worried it had been four years since Mark's had died in the fire.

"I…I don't want to talk about this Steve." He said.

"We have to talk about it, it's Lily." He said.

"I know exactly, who I kissed Steve I am not blind." Mark said. He also didn't want to acknowledge that the kiss was something more. Something he had not felt in years and something he didn't think he would feel again.

"Are you just going to use her and throw her away?" Steve said. The blow that came to his face took him by surprise and to the ground faster than he expected. But he liked the response.

"What the fuck, Steve?" Mark hissed. "Don't talk about her that way at all, you listen to me she is raising my children and they love her and I won't have you defiling her name like that, I don't give a damn if you're the Sherriff." Steve moved his jaw to see if it was broken.

"Good, that's what I needed to know."

"Asshole."

"Love you too Deadman, but you do have to think about the children."

"I'm not going to take Lily to bed with the kids in the house if that's what you're thinking. My boys are first." Mark said.

"Good." Steve said. "But you can't hide the feelings either."

"I'm not I don't know, I'll think about it. " Mark said, he knew about Lily he had gotten it out of Aiden a few days after she moved in, like the fact that she was going to get married but the bastard was cheating on her, he also knew that she lived with him. For some reason he was really thanking the bastard because without that she wouldn't be here with him and the boys.

#

Lily was in the kitchen ready for the boys to come. She was really nervous, she still couldn't believe, what had happened? They had kissed, she and Mark had kissed and it wasn't just a simple kiss to the cheek, it was an oh-my-god-where-have-you-been kind of kiss, the one that she had never had with her ex-fiancé or anyone before.

"Lily we're home." The kids yelled and Lily stepped out of the kitchen and smiled at them.

"Hello, boys how was school?" she asked.

"Great." John said.

"We have practice tomorrow, did you make cookies?" Randy asked.

"Yes, they're in the kitchen but remember homework is first." She said. Stephen came in and hugged her. "Stephen, did you have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said. Steve saw them like that and knew that the boys adored Lily; he was giving them his complete blessing.

#

It had been a month and they hadn't talked about the kiss at all. They were both pretending it didn't happen. It didn't help because both woke up from very 'nice' dreams at night and the sexual tension in the air could be cut with a knife. There was a part of them that just wanted to just kiss and see if they would feel the same. But they didn't want to ruin anything. The boys were keeping them busy with sports and school. It didn't help that people in town were already spreading rumors the main ones were the old ladies Lily had met her first time Becky and Wanda. They didn't think it fit after they had found out that Lily lived inside the house to be proper they thought she should be living somewhere else. Not only that but they called Lily names behind her back. Lily had heard and she was really trying to not show any of her emotions but it hurt.

#

It was Saturday, John and Randy had a soccer game it was the semi-finals and they were really important. Everyone was going to go. Everyone got into Mark's truck and it seemed like they were a family it was really weird. But to the people inside the car it just seemed right.

"I'm going to make a lot of goals, Lily." John said.

"Yeah and I'm going to stop people from passing." Randy told her.

"I'm going to cheer with Dad and Lily." Stephen said.

Why was it that Mark wanted that sentence to change, he didn't know, why he wanted that sentence to change. _'Dad and Lily'_ it sounded nice but for some reason he wanted Stephen to say _'Dad and Mom'_ he was losing his mind.

They arrived to the park. A lot of the people looked as the Undertaker and his family got out of the truck. Becky and Wanda were there and seemed to be grilling holes into Lily's head. They didn't think it proper for a woman to live with a guy without marriage. They knew that she was the nanny but they knew she lived in the house not somewhere else. Lily had Stephen's hand on her as they walk to find a seat around the place. Mark was with them and they found a spot with a tree and he put the folding chairs down. Other parent the ones that were used to Becky's and Wanda's way of thinking actually found the Deadman to be sort of cute with his family. It seemed to most of them that Lily had changed his life and the boys that they seemed happier. If they heard something else was happening they would be okay with that.

"Mark, here to see the boys?" Lily turned to see a large man with a watt smile and a buff body, beside him was a woman with blond and brown hair. The man noticed her.

"Oh you must be Lily, I'm Dwayne and this is my wife Lillian and our daughter Mickie." He said.

"I'm Lily." She said.

"Mind if we share the space Deadman?" Dwayne asked.

"Not at all, your boy is out there, yeah Evan is there."

"Hi Mickie." Stephen said.

"Hi." She told him. Lily and Lillian looked at each other.

"So, how do you feel about Death Valley so far?" Lillian asked, it wasn't fake and she wasn't looking for gossip.

"It's great." Lily said.

"You know if you ever want to have some girl time I own the little candy shop in town, you can come." She said.

'Thanks for the offer." Lily said with a smile. Lillian smiled too.

Through the game Mark and Lily were standing together cheering on the boys. When Randy stopped a goal from happening they cheered and Randy smiled, he felt so happy to have someone else besides their Dad and Stephen to cheer him on.

They were in the last minute and tied. John had the ball and he played it and threw the ball and it went in. everyone screamed. Mark really didn't think he grabbed Lily and gave her a soft kiss in celebration. Lillian and Dwayne smirk as well as Steve. But two women were not smirking.

"We're so proud of you." They said together and hugged the boys.

Lily took the boys to the car and Mark stayed behind picking up the chairs. He overheard them than.

"Huh, I told you Wanda, Lily was doing something more than helping the children." Becky said.

"Yes, keeping his bed warm and not even married." Wanda said.

"What kind of example is he giving the boys, to have loose woman in their house?" Mark clenched his teeth they would not talk about Lily like that. They would not question what kind of father he was. He moved away but he had come with a decision that would change his life and the boys.

#

It was later when they were putting the boys to bed that Mark decided to make something known.

"Lily did you see?" John asked, Lily kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Yeah, I saw you did great." She said. She went to kiss Randy took.

"You did great to stopping that ball from going inside." She said and moved to Stephen.

"Good-night." She said.

#

"Lily we need to talk." Mark said as they went out of the room.

"Yeah, let's go." Lily said.

They walked downstairs to the living room. Mark paced the living room making Lily nervous. Was he going to make her leave the boy? How was she going to handle leaving the boys? When she loved them too much already?

"Mark?"

"I want you to marry me." he said and Lily's jaw dropped.

"What?" she said, that was not what she was expecting for him to propose to her. Mark looked at her.

"I didn't know this would affect you and the kids." He said. "I didn't know it was affecting you."

"What?"

"I don't want your reputation to be tarnish at all and I want you to marry me." Mark said. "The boys love you and if something were to happen to me I want them to be safe and I trust you enough to keep them safe."

"You want me to marry you." Lily said.

"Yes, damn it I am not doing it right." Mark said. "Lily Stone, do you want to be my wife?"

"Why?" she asked.

"You cannot tell me you have not heard the whispers." Mark said. Lily didn't say anything because she had and with him not there they were worst Wanda and Becky were pretty cruel old ladies and she had heard from Debra that they called her a whore.

"I have." She said. Mark sat and looked at her.

"I want to make this right and you are the right choice."

"But are we just marrying to make everyone happy?" she asked.

"No, our marriage will be real and it's the right thing to do." Mark said. Lily felt selfish because she didn't want to leave the boys and Mark was offering something she didn't thing she could have. A family, a real family.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Mark smiled.

"Good we'll get the license and marry as soon as possible." Mark said. He kissed her and it was as explosive as the first time and they held on to each other as frustration from the last month was put in that kiss. In the back of their minds they knew things would change.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Marriage

**A Rancher's Heart **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Dixiewinxwrites12, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, Sonib89, kakashishot, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, SamanthaJane13, Viper Cena Fan and Cena's baby doll for**_** the reviews. Did I shock you guys or what? I loved reading the reviews guys, you are really AWESOME. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BRAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Rancher's Heart **

**Five: Marriage **

The next morning it was a little bit awkward it was Sunday and they had to tell the boys the news but they didn't know how to tell them. Lily also had to tell her Grandpa. When she woke up she went straight to the stables where she knew her Grandpa would be at.

Aiden was brushing one of the horses and looked at his granddaughter and how she had this look on her face.

"What's the news?" he asked.

"Um…Grandpa I'm getting married." She said. Aiden looked at her in shock but it wasn't hard to put the pieces together he was old but he could tell the tension in the house.

"To Mark?" he said.

"Yeah." She said blushing. Aiden smiled and hugged her.

"Congratulations, I hope he makes you happy." he told her. "When are you going to tell the kids?" he asked.

"We…we plan on telling them after breakfast." She said.

"Good, good. Now go cook breakfast." He said. Lily moved away and Aiden had to wonder if his Granddaughter saw how she lit up when she told him. "Kids." He said.

#

Lily was making breakfast when Mark came in. he felt something in his chest move as he watched her. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms behind her making her jump.

"You must be thinking hard if you didn't hear me." he told her.

"Good morning Mark." She said. He pecked her lips making her blush.

"Good-morning Lily." He said.

"Lily!" three screams came from the stairs until they arrived to the kitchen.

"Good Morning boys." She said.

"You made strawberry pancakes." John said.

"And chocolate and blueberry." She said making Randy and Stephen smile. She served them breakfast on the counter which had really become a tradition for Sundays.

"Boys, Lily and I need to speak with you after breakfast." Mark said. The three boys looked at them and tried to sense if something was wrong but everything seemed to be fine.

They finished breakfast and they walked to the living room. The boys sat on the large couch while Lily and Mark stood up.

"What do you want to say Pop?" John asked.

"Well we want you and your brothers to know that we love you." Mark said. "Lily and I have decided something and we wish to talk to you about it." Stephen looked scared.

"You're not making Lily go are you?" Randy asked because the three kids were scared.

"No, actually it's going to be the opposite." Mark said gently.

"What you mean?" John asked.

"Boys your father and I have made a decision." Lily said quietly.

"Yes, you see Lily and I are planning on getting married." Mark said. All three boys looked at them with huge eyes.

"You mean Lily is going to stay here for good." John said.

"That's the plan." Lily said. "But we want to know if you're okay with that?"

"That's means you're going to be with Daddy in his room?" Randy said.

"Yes." Lily said blushing.

"We stay with Daddy in storms." Stephen said.

'That won't change." Mark said.

"That means we get to cuddle you too." John said.

"Yes." Lily said.

"Okay." The chorused together.

"So you boys are okay with Lily becoming my wife?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, she gets to stay more." John said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It was Monday and maybe not romantic enough but after they took the children to school. Mark took her out of the town.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"On our first date." He told her.

"Oh." She said, she had wondered why he had made her dress up.

They arrived to the beach and to this little restaurant that was small and cute at the same time. They went inside and got a booth. They ordered their food and their drinks.

"You know the boys took this very okay." She said.

"Lily as much as I love my boys I want to know about you." He said. "We are going to get married and I want to get to know you."

"Okay, ask away." She told him.

"Do you have any feelings left for your ex-fiancé?" he asked. Lily was surprised by that.

"No, we were already breaking apart before I caught him. I guess I just wanted it to work." Lily said. "Can I ask you something without getting mad?"

"Yes." Mark said, he was relief when she told him that.

"What happened to your first wife?" she asked. Mark froze and Lily looked out the window.

"She died in a fire." He said. Lily opened her eyes wide before grabbing his hand.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." She told him.

"No it's okay." He told her. Their food came and the chattered stopped. When they finished they still continued talking.

"So why did you decide to become a nanny?" he asked.

"I liked taking care of people and it was better than becoming an artist, just being able to make someone happy even if it was a little kid it felt nice." Lily told him. "Why did you become a rancher?"

"I liked the horses, I retired from marines I was tired of being there and my Dad was dying so I took over the ranch. It just felt right." He said. "Lily I want to give you something." He said.

"What?" she asked. He took out a velvet box and opened it; it was a small diamond in a gold ring.

"It belonged to my mother." Mark said and this was important because he had not given the ring to his ex-wife.

"Oh Mark is beautiful." She said. "But…"

"No buts, I want you to have it." he said. He grabbed her hand gently and put the ring on, it fit perfectly. "It fits."

"It fits." She said with a smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Days Later _

Mark was in the stables fixing one of the horse's shoes, when he saw a car coming toward his place. He went to walk to the front of the house. Lily was in the porch cleaning it finishing her chores. She wore a simple engagement ring because Mark had insisted they buy one. Mark smirked because he knew exactly who it was in the truck.

"Mark, you son of a bitch." Came the shout. Lily turned to see a tall curly haired man coming their way.

"Nice to see you too, little brother."

"Little brother?" Lily said. Mark smirked at her and turned to look at Glenn who gave him a bear hug which he returned. Glenn looked at the woman standing there and looked at Mark.

"Glenn is good to have you back." Mark said.

'"Is good to be back, that is the last mission I am officially retired from the army and I don't plan on going back." Glenn said. "So, who's this?"

"Glenn meet my fiancée Lily Stone, Lily meet my little brother Glenn Jacobs." Glenn stretched out his hand.

"Nice to meet you ma'am or should I say future sister-in-law." He said. He was in shock only gone for six months and his brother was going to get married. He gave Mark a looked that sad _'We'll talk about this later.'_ as he smiled at the woman standing in-front of him.

"Nice to meet you Glenn, the boys told me you're a soldier." Lily said.

"Retired." Glenn said. Before he gets anything the bus comes and with it three boys jumping out of it.

"Uncle Glenn!" they yelled and barrel to him.

"Squirts." He said and hugs them one by one. Before they go hug their dad and turn their attention on someone else.

"Lily, I got a ninety on my time-tables." John said.

"I got a hundred on my spelling test." Randy said.

"I got a gold star and I learn to count up to eighty." Stephen says. Lily smiles at them.

"I'm so proud of you boys, you know what this calls for?" she asked.

"Cookies." They boys chorus and they follow her inside to get their price. Glenn looks at Mark with a raise eyebrow.

"So getting married, I thought you were getting a nanny not a wife." He said.

"Yeah." Mark said.

"Where did you find her?" Glenn asked.

"Steve actually found her, she's Aiden's granddaughter." Mark tells him.

"So keeping it close." Glenn said with a smirk. "I like her."

"I do too." Mark said and Glenn notices how he glows.

"The boys…"

"Love her." Mark said.

'_They are not the only ones.'_ Glenn thought.

"You're going to stay for dinner?" he asked.

"Sure." Glenn said.

#

At dinner Glenn was able to see Lily work; she was really nice and wondered; how his brother was really lucky to get someone like her by his side. He approved. The way she treated the boys, he could tell she loved them already. Also the woman could cook and could tell the boys and his brother was getting spoiled by it.

"Man this cookies are amazing." He said.

"Right, Uncle Glenn." John said.

"Lily makes them." Stephen said.

"So, what are you going to do now that you've retired?" Mark asked.

"Well I plan on keeping my apartment complex running as I have." Glenn said. "You've be getting my rent right?" he asked.

"Yes, I also checked if your people have problems in their apartments." Mark said. "The money is in your bank account."

"Great, Lily do you have extra sweets?" he asked.

"Yes, do you want to take some home with you?" she asked.

"That would be great." Glenn said.

They finished and both Mark and Lily moved as a team to take the boys to bed. They came back down a Lily looked at Glenn.

"It was nice meeting you Glenn, I'm going to sleep." She said.

"Nice meeting you as well." Glenn said.

"The cookies as in a bag on the kitchen counter." She told him.

"Thanks." Glenn said and turned.

"Good-night Mark." She said.

"Night Lily." Mark said and kissed her cheek. Glenn waited for Lily to close her door before he said anything.

"Call Steve I want to know the whole story." Glenn said.

#

It didn't take long for Steve to arrive and the three men went to sit on the porch as they had done when they were smaller.

"Glenn, so you've heard the news." Steve said.

"Yeah, heard you found her too, what playing Cupid now?" Glenn joked. Steve got this look as he took the beer from Mark's hand.

"Not if you count messing up your own marriage."

"What do you mean?" Mark said.

"Deborah and I are getting a divorce says he can't take me living to protect the town and not our marriage." Steve said.

"I'm getting more beer." Mark said going inside.

"Wow, so I arrive to see my brother get remarried and our closest friend divorce, man those bickering old hens are going to get high with all the gossip." Glenn said.

"Those bickering old hens are the reason Mark is getting married." Steve said.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning; that they talked about Lily and Mark so the solution to marry her." Steve said.

"That's not the only reason?" Glenn said he had noticed those looks from both of them. Steve looked behind to see if Mark hadn't come back out of the house yet.

"Yeah, but your brother is too blind to see it." Steve said.

"He doesn't want to get hurt; you know what happened last time." Glenn said.

"Last time he wasn't married he was contracted, we all knew she didn't care much for him."

"Yet he still ended up with her kid." Glenn said. "I love my nephew but I wonder how he deals with the fact that he is the reminder of her, he practically looks like her."

"He doesn't blame the kid." Steve said.

"We'll see if this one works, I think it will." Glenn said.

"Me too, those kids and Mark love her too much." Steve said.

"What are you two gossiping about?" Mark asked as he came out.

"We want to toast are your future marriage." Glenn said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Wedding _

When Mark said the wedding would be soon. He meant it. Today was going to be day they would married. Glenn was going to take the boys after the wedding so they could have their first night alone. Lily had bought a nice ivory color dress that reached her knees and the sleeves were to her elbow. She had a small clip to her hair.

In the church the boys and Mark were waiting. The music began and Aiden held her hand and took her to the front.

"Take care of her Mark." Aiden said, Mark nodded. Mark and Lily looked at each other before looking at the priest.

"We are gather here today to join this two in holy matrimony…"the priest went on. Then came time for the vows.

"Do you Mark take Lily to be your wife, to respect her, to love her, cherish her, through the good and bad, rich and poor, in sickness and health till death do you part."

"I do." Mark said.

"Do you Lily take Mark to be your husband, to respect him, love him, cherish him, through the good and bad, rich and poor, in sickness and health till death do you part."

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Mark kissed her and it was a small kiss but it had the boys cheering and Glenn and Steve clapping.

#

The ride back to the ranch was bit quiet.

"I'll be moving my stuff into your room when we get home." She said.

"I'll be in the stables as you move your things to _our_ room." he said.

They arrived to the ranch and went inside the house. It was really quiet without the boys there. They had decided not to have any physical relationship until much later, so today wouldn't be much of a wedding night. Lily went upstairs to make the change and Mark looked at her before going to the stables.

Lily moved her stuff and the room was different than her own. It was bigger and Mark had already done some cleaning making space for her stuff in it. In two hours she was done and she was going to tell Mark. She reached the steps and saw him standing there. It just happened the next thing they both knew they were kissing like no one else. They moved slowly to the room they were going to share from now on and Mark laid her there slowly. They would have gotten farther if there hadn't been a knock on the door. They both looked at each other before they both went down. Mark opened the door and Steve was standing there with a shock look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"My wife left." He said.

"I'll get some beer." Lily said. "Come in Steve."

Steve went inside and Mark led him to the living room. He was rather thankful for the interruption though.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Some Truths

**A Rancher's Heart **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**kakashishot, Dixiewinxwrites12, Viper Cena Fan, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Cena's baby doll, Sonib89 and Shyann **_**for the reviews. This chapter is going to be sad. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Rancher's Heart **

**Six: Some Truths**

Lily came back out of the kitchen with two bottles of beer. Mark thanks her and Steve just looks at it.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"I arrived home after and she was gone. She left Kelly with Lillian, god she took all of her stuff and signed the divorce papers she left them in our bed." Steve said. "What am I suppose to tell Kelly." Steve has tears in his eyes and it shocks both of them.

"You tell her the truth." Lily says. "My Father told me that when my mom left."

"Really?" Steve says.

"Yeah, if you want I can call Glenn to bring the boys and Kelly and you can tell her here so she can ask the questions that she needs to be answered." She tells him.

"Okay." Steve says.

"I'm going to go call and change." She tells Mark.

It takes a few minutes before Lily is down and goes into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Your fucking lucky you married her you know." Steve tells him.

"I think I'm getting an idea." Mark said.

"You better not fuck it up." Steve tells him.

"I'll try not to." Mark says.

They just sit there as Steve tries to think it over. He had just become a single parent in a course of a day. How was he going to deal with that, he loved his daughter she his pride and joy but now? He heard the truck coming and Glenn came in.

"I brought the kids." Glenn said.

"Lily, Kelly is with us." John yells. Lily comes out and smiles at them.

"Come sit down Kelly." Steve says and Kelly goes to sit with him.

"Boy, why don't you go play with Uncle Glenn outside." She says. The boys pull Glenn out to play.

"Daddy, why are you sad?" Kelly asked. Steve just grabbed his daughter and hugged her tight.

"Honey we need to talk." Steve said. Mark and Lily sat together as Steve looked at Kelly. Lily grabbed Mark's hand tightly in his.

"Where's mommy?" she asked him.

"Mommy left." Steve said. "Kelly your mom and I are not together anymore, she left and I want you to understand that I love you very much." He said. Kelly had tears in her eyes and she looked up at her Dad.

"Okay. But why did she go, does she not love me anymore?"

"No, Kelly your mom loves you, whatever happened it happened between me and her, you had nothing to do with it." Steve told her. "Do you understand?"

"So I only have you now?" she asked.

"Yes you have me, but you also have Mark, Glenn, the boys and Lily." Steve said. Kelly hugged her dad back but she was crying. At that moment the boys decided to come in. when they saw Kelly crying.

"What did you do?" Randy asked.

"Steve didn't do anything son, he had to give Kelly some news that made her cry." Mark said.

"Oh." They said.

"Why don't we eat dinner?" Lily said.

"That sounds great." Steve said.

They all moved to the table and Lily began to serve them dinner. Everyone ate and they really tried to make Steve forget what he went through. Lily made sure to make the cookies bigger this time. She knew she felt like wanting cookies when her mother left.

"Why don't you two stay here tonight?" Mark asked. "I have the extra rooms and we have soccer game tomorrow, Kelly can go with us."

"Okay." Steve said.

"Sleepover." The boys screamed.

"Can we watch movies?" John asked looking at Mark and Lily.

"Yes." Mark said.

#

After dinner they had all four kids sitting on the living room with sleeping bags and watching movies. Lily was in the kitchen cleaning up and getting popcorn for the kid. She heard the door open and she looked up to see Mark standing there.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I want to know, how you feel?" he asked her.

"Well not well, it brought really bad memories." She told him. Mark got closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You mom left too?" Mark said.

"Yeah, bad thing I saw her again when I was older it was not a pretty sight either, she came asking for money. My grandpa was really angry at that, my Dad had already passed away." She told him. Mark felt bad but happy at the same time that she was able to open up to him. He had a feeling he would have to be open too.

"Let's go give the kids popcorn, so we can go rest." Mark whispered.

"Well than grab the two bowls mister." Lily said with a smile. Mark smirked and went to the living room to give the kids their popcorn which they didn't put much attention to it, since they were paying too much attention to the movie.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The next morning Lily woke up to something warm. She opened her eyes to see that she was wrapped in Mark's arms. She felt peaceful and she wanted to stay there for a few minute but she needed to get up. She tried to remove his arm but it got even tighter.

"Mark." She whispered. Mark opened his eyes and looked down to see his wife looking at him.

"Lily?" he said.

"Mark I need to get up." she said with a blush covering her face. Oh he could really wake up to this face.

"Can't you stay here." He mumbled.

"Not if you want breakfast or to be in a hurry to get to the game." She said with a smile. Mark let her go and she got up grabbing her robe. Mark heard the shower and it felt so different. It wasn't bad, but it was different.

When she came back out, he got up to go shower because if he saw her with little to no clothes. Well they wouldn't be going out.

#

The family had all the kids and they were excited.

"It's for the cup." John said.

"We have to win." Randy said.

When they arrived, Lily could see the Becky and Wanda looking at Kelly with these looks she didn't like. Mark had noticed too and he was blunter than Lily.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Not at all, I was just expecting Deborah to be here with her daughter." Becky said.

"Well I know both you are aware of the situation and I don't want you to make it more difficult on the child." Mark said.

"Oh, Mark we would never." Wanda said.

"I think I known both of you long enough, now I have to go join my wife and sons." Mark said. He went to sit next to his family and Lily looked at him.

"They aren't going to let it go." She whispered.

"I know, but if we can help covering her from some of it, it's alright." Mark whispered back.

They watched the game and cheered loudly with all the other parents. Waiting for them to win. They ended in penalties and Both John and Randy kicked them getting them in. when the game was done and they had won. They went to get the boys and went to celebrate.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Months Later _

During these two months Mark had done a lot of courting. He would bring Lily things small things. Until he found what she did for a hobby. When he found out she could draw he would buy her paints and sketch books for her to be drawing. It made Lily smiled but he wasn't the only one. Lily would make him some food he liked and he would go ride with him for a few hours. She had gotten a lot into the wife roll on the outside because she wasn't a wife yet.

"Grandpa, I'm taking these things up to the attic." She said and grabbed the two boxes filled with papers to the attic. Out of all the places that was the place she had not being at all. She climbed upstairs.

#

"Aiden, where's Lily?" Mark asked.

"She went up to the attic." Aiden said. Mark paled before going inside and went to the attic.

#

Lily turned the light on of the attic and was surprised to see that the place wasn't that messy. She noticed that a lot of things were there.

"Now where to put you?" she said to no one.

She found the spot on top of a cabinet and she would have to climb but she didn't mind at all. She grabbed a chair and put one of the boxes on top of a desk and climbed to put them up one by one. As she came down she saw that the desk, held some picture frames. She would have ignored it but there was one of Mark he seemed younger and seemed to be holding someone. Curiosity got to her and she grabbed the frame cleaning some of the dust off it to see it completely.

She was shocked, it as Mark but the woman had bright red hair and pale skin he had his arms wrapped around her and they both wore silver wedding rings. Her expression was playful and she had seen that expression before but in a little boy.

"I didn't want you to find out like this." she heard the voice and jumped turning around to see Mark standing there.

"Th...This is your ex-wife." She said.

"Yes, Kayla." He said.

"Stephen he is yours." She said. She saw how his look became guarded.

"No." he said, she wants to say something but she can't. "He should have been."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Kayla and I got married young, we were high school sweethearts. But I decided to leave to the Marines she stayed behind." he said sitting down in the rocking chair. "My Dad never really accepted the fact that I married young. So I got some of my savings and got her an apartment."

"What changed?" Lily asked.

"We both did, when I came back she was different and so was I." he said. "I took over the ranch and brought her here but she was never happy. It took two years before she asked for the divorce, she said she didn't love me anymore and I let her go. It took a few days to find out why she wanted the divorce so badly."

"She was pregnant." Lily said. Mark looked at the ground.

"Yeah, but we hadn't been together for quite a while so I knew the baby wasn't mine. But Lily he is mine, he may not be by blood but Stephen is mine just like John and Randy." Mark said getting up and pacing.

"Did you find out, who the father was?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, my father's helper, I wanted to beat him to a pulp but I couldn't he left though, I still loved her too much to cause her that type of pain. I didn't even put the adulterous charge in the divorce I wanted it done as quickly too." Mark said than sat down. "Then when Stephen was born when he was close to being one the accident happened." Lily could tell it was horrible, Lillian had told her so. She went to him than and crouched down holding his hands. "You should have seen everyone was trying to get them out, John and Randy were in school. I was the one to go into the apartment she was in. all I could see was her burned but Stephen was still there safe, I don't even know how but he was." Lily hugged him; she hugged him tight because she didn't know how it would feel too loose someone like that.

"I'm so sorry Mark." She whispered. Mark wrapped his arms around her.

"I took them in after, John, Randy and Stephen they became my boys and that was all they needed to know." Mark said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Spilled Emotions

**A Rancher's Heart **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, kakashishot, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Cena's baby doll, Shyann, Kane09lisa and Viper Cena Fan **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Rancher's Heart **

**Seven: Spilled Emotions **

It had been two months after Mark had told her the truth about Stephen's mother. She didn't mind thought Stephen was still her little boy like the others. That wouldn't change only because she knew the story behind him and the other two boys it made her heart bleed for all of them and not only the boys But also it made her feelings for Mark grow and that was good.

#

She was currently cooking in the kitchen and she didn't hear the bus or the boys come in. the boys saw that Lily was lost in her own world. She had been thinking too much of Mark lately or her feelings for him to be more exact. She wanted to tell him but she was afraid that he wouldn't return the feelings.

"Lily." John said.

Lily was really lost not to pay attention. Mark had come in to the kitchen and saw that Lily was lost in her thoughts. He wondered what she was thinking, he wanted to tell her. Tell her that he loved her but he didn't know if she would return the feelings.

"Lily." Randy said. Mark smiled he wanted to know how long it would take. Then Stephen said what the other two boys wanted to say for a while.

"Mom!" he said and Lily jumped and turned to see the boys. Mark was in shock but had to smile. He wondered if they would ever see her like that.

"Boy's your home, sorry I wasn't paying attention." Lily said.

"That's okay Mom." Randy and John said with a smile. It dawn on Lily what they had called her and she blushed and she felt sentimental and held the tears in.

"Well go do your homework and you'll get cookies." She said with a smile, she looked up to see Mark standing there. Mark came in and looked at her; he wrapped his arms around her because he had seen the tears welled in her eyes.

"Did you hear what they called me?" she whispered.

"Yeah." He said.

"I was really surprised." She told him.

"Me too." Mark said, he looked down at her and saw some tears had slipped. "But I'm very happy about it." he said and leaned down to kiss her. They pulled back and looked at each other's eyes.

"I love you." They said together and it surprised both of them.

"Did you just?" he said.

"Yeah, do you mean it?" she asked. Mark looked her in the eye with a serious expression.

"I won't tell you anything I don't mean Lily, I'm saying I love you and I mean it." he told her.

"I love you too, Mark." She said. He was about to kiss her but they heard a knock on the door.

"Mom, someone's at the door." John said.

Lily and Mark walked hand-in-hand to the door. She opened the door to see the sour faces of Becky and Wanda. They were both surprised.

"Hello, Ladies can I help you?" she asked in greeting, Mark just nodded his head a bit. Becky gave her a smile and Wanda had a smaller smile in her face.

"Can we come in?" Becky asked.

"Yes, of course." Lily said. Mark went inside and went to sit down with the boys on the couch to help them with their homework. Becky and Wanda went in and looked around the house to see if it was clean. Mark rolled his eyes from the couch. Lily tried not to smile at that.

"So, in what way can I help you?" Lily asked.

"Yes, you see the school festival is coming and we have heard wonders from the boys." Wanda said.

"Yeah, we told them Mom makes the best sweets ever." Randy said with a smile taking both old women by surprised.

"Yes, I suppose." Becky said with an annoyed tone of voice at being interrupted. "We were wondering if you can make sweets for the school festival."

"Yes." Lily replied. "Is that all the boys are almost done with homework and I want to get dinner ready."

"Yes that is all." Wanda said with a smile. They left and the family felt more comfortable.

#

After dinner and when they were putting the boys to sleep. Stephen grabbed Lily's hand.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him. Stephen looked at her.

"Do you mind if we call you Mom?" he asked and the other two boys paid attention to her answer.

"Not at all, I actually feel pretty flattered by it." Lily said. "I didn't think you guys would look at me like that."

"Okay." Stephen said and hugged her.

"Now go to sleep." She said.

"Wait, wait." John said.

"Yes." Lily said.

"Um…can we have a sleep-over?"

"Yeah, can we?" Randy asked.

"Hmm…I don't know I'll talk to your father if he says yes, than you boys can have your sleepover." She told them.

"Okay, goodnight Mom." The boys said.

"Goodnight." She said.

#

Once she got out of the room, Mark was coming out of the shower already dressed for bed. Lily went to shower and change for bed herself, when she came out Mark was still up.

She lay down and pulled the covers up as Mark pulled her closer.

"The boys want to have a sleepover." She told him.

"I think it would be fine." Mark said. "But, what do you think?" he asked her.

"I think they will have fun," she told him.

"Then it's settled they'll have their slumber party." Mark told her.

Lily smiled and they went to sleep.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

The next morning after Lily took the boys to school because Mark had to sale one of the mares for birthing. She was surprised by the changes in school.

"Lily." She looked up to see Lillian.

"Hey, Lillian." She said.

"So, I heard Becky and Wanda went to your house, what did they want?" Lillian asked, they both shared the dislike for the town gossipers but were too nice to say anything.

"They've ask if I could make sweets for the school festival." Lily told her.

"Oh, great they asked if I could decorate for the festival." Lillian said.

"Well I'm going to be in your store in a few hours so I can get all I need."

"That's great I'll see you, later than if it doesn't rain that is." Lillian said.

"Yeah, well I'm heading home see you later." Lily said getting into her truck.

It seemed like Lillian had called for the rain because by the time Lily arrived to the ranch it was already raining. She parked and ran inside the house. When she went to the living room, Mark was sitting down in the couch.

"I thought you were going to sell the Mare?" she said.

"Raining, I canceled the meeting until we get a better day." He told her.

"Okay, do you want some coffee and food you didn't eat breakfast today?" She told him.

"Yeah, if you'll eat with me." he said.

"Alright, and I always eat breakfast with you." She told him with a smile. Mark got up and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Did I say I love you this morning?" he asked with a smirked.

"I don't believe you did." She said with a smile.

He bent down to kiss her and it got a little bit heated than the others. The others had been careful, this one wasn't. They separated to catch their breath but this time Mark carried her in arms bridal-style. He climbed the stairs slowly not letting go of her lips, but Lily didn't mind.

They arrived to the bedroom and Mark put her down at the end of the bed. He stopped the kiss and looked at her.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." She told him.

He kissed her again and began to slowly unbutton her shirt. She helped him with his clothes as well until they were both without their clothes and Mark laid her down on their bed. The only thing that could be heard was the sweet patter of the rain and their sounds. They both took all the pent up tension out of their system but it only made them hungry for each other. Before they came they looked at each other in the eyes.

Mark laid there with Lily cushioned by his side.

"I'd say it was worth the wait darling." Mark told her.

"Yes, it was." she said and raised herself, so she could kiss him.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." she said Mark kissed her again and they lost themselves in each other once more.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Could Be Something

**A Rancher's Heart **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**kakashishot,Sonib89, Cena's baby doll, JohnCenaRkoFanForever and Viper Cena Fan **_**for the reviews. I am almost coming to the end of this story one more chapter left and then I will be moving on to the next story which will be ****Return of the Soldier**** so keep your eyes peeled for that one. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Rancher's Heart **

**Eight: Could Be Something **

"I'm telling you Lillian, this is different." Lily told her friend as she looked for ingredients and things for all the sweets she was supposed to make.

"I know, but still for Becky and Wanda to be acting so nicely it's weird." Lillian said.

"I know, when they wanted to talk to me it was weird." Lily said.

"Maybe they want to make amends." Lillian said. Both woman looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Not a chance." They said together laughing.

"Changing the subject, how are you and Mark?" Lillian asked. She was the only one to know, how Mark and Lily got married. But she told no soul at all because in a way she and Dwayne had gotten married like that as well.

"We're great I mean I can't believe how happy I can actually make him." she tells her.

"Honey you still have that honeymoon glow on your face and it should have faded a few months ago." Lillian said.

"I guess." Lily said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Lillian asked.

"I don't know, it's just I'm getting used to all of this and I feel like I actually belong." Lily told her blushing.

"Oh honey you belong." Lillian said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Lily was in the ranch and she had gotten everything she needed. When Mark came in he was surprised by all the sweets around the place.

"You know I thought Lillian own the candy store?" he said with a smirk.

"I know." Lily said chuckling. Mark came closer to her and grabbed her waist before bending down to kiss her.

"I don't mind, but we are hiding them from the boys." Mark said.

"The slumber party is going to be this week so we should hide them." She told him. Mark grabbed her by the waist and got her bridal style.

"I'd say we make time right now since no one is home." He told her. Lily laughed but she didn't stop him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday _

Lily helps the boys get everything down and ready in the living room for their slumber party.

"We invited our friends." Stephen told her.

"Yeah and three girls." Randy told her. Lily had to smile it was nice to have Mickie, AJ and Kelly here for a while.

"Mom, did you make us sweets?" John asked.

"Now what would a slumber party be without sweets, I also have popcorn ready to bring it out." She told him.

It took a few minutes before the kids began to arrive. It consisted of Evan, Mickie, Kelly, AJ, Jeff, Phil, and Adam. They settled down on the bean bags and began to tear into the sweets in the tables before watching a movie.

"Have fun kids." Lily told them.

"Okay, Lily." Was the chorus she received?

When she arrives to her room she goes to dress and Mark is already lying on the bed in his bed pants.

"So, what time should we go down there?" he asked her.

"I think we would be able to hear them but I say three hours." Lily said with a light chuckle.

"You Think they would behave that easily?" he asked her. Lily looked outside the bathroom to her husband.

"Like if you didn't know that the kids feared you." She told him. Mark smirked at that the Deadman nickname was good for him. "I thought so." She told him. Mark got up without her noticing and went to the bathroom and grabbed her around the waist.

"Well we both know differently." He told her.

"Yeah, we do." she said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Festival _

Lily was fixing her booth where all of her sweets would be put.

"I can't believe you made all of this." Lillian said.

"I know, I still can't believe it." Lily said.

"Mark told me you haven't been feeling well." Lillian said.

"I just puked a few times." Lily told her.

"How many times?" Lillian asked.

"The festival is starting can I tell you afterwards?" Lily said.

"Sure." Lillian said and moved to her own booth.

The festival was going great, Mark had the three boys in the games so they could get distracted or 'tired out' as Mark called it.

"My, my these are really good." Wanda said.

"Thank-you." Lily said.

"Well you look very glow-y." Wanda commended.

"Well I'm very happy." Lily said.

"I can tell dear and I do have to apologize for myself that is for being a bit hard on you but after the 'accident' well let's just go with I want a person who is very kind to the boys and Mark they deserve it." Wanda said surprising Lily, noticing her shock Wanda smiled. "Oh don't be so surprise dear but I do like you." She said and moved away.

Mark came suddenly to the booth and noticed his wife was shocked.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't know." She told him and shook her head before giving the kids some of the cookies which they gladly accepted. She gave Mark a kiss and a cookie that had him smiling.

#

After the festival Lillian caught up to Lily to discuss what had happened.

"So, she actually apologize?" Lily said.

"Wow, well out of the two Wanda has always been the nicest." Lillian said and crossed her arms looking at Lily. "Now changing the subject you've been sick."

"No I just puked and apparently I can't eat waffles because I can't stand them." Lily said.

"Yeah, let's go." Lillian said and grabbed her wrist.

"Where?"

"You'll see." Lillian said.

They went to the convenience store and Lillian grabbed a box that Lily didn't see. Mr. Long didn't say anything he just smiled with a little twinkle in his eye. The drive was a bit awkward and Lillian was smiling.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that smile?" Lily asked.

"No you don't." Lillian said. "This will be good."

They arrived to Lillian's home and Lily didn't see Dwayne's truck and that told her that they must have been with Mark and the kids.

"Let's go." Lillian said.

Lily followed her to the large apple green home. They arrived to the guest bathroom and Lillian gave her the bag and pushed her in. Lily looked into the bag and her face went red.

"Lillian, why are you giving me a pregnancy test?" she asked.

"Just try it." Lillian told her. Lily didn't really think it necessary; she didn't feel that weird at all.

"Fine." Lily said.

She did the test and waited for the results, shaking her head. Nothing was going to come out of that. She looked at the box than at the stick. She blinked three times to make sure the thin was right.

"Oh my god." She said.

She stayed in the bathroom a little longer and when she came out Lillian was looking at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"Oh that is good news." Lillian said. "I had a feeling that little sickness you were having were not the flu." She noticed Lily's pale look. "Aren't you happy?"

"I don't know what to feel, I'm excited but Mark and I haven't talked about this." Lily told her.

"Well we can go to the doctor tomorrow just to be sure is not a false positive." Lillian said.

"Okay…No… I need to talk to Mark." Lily said.

"Okay."

#

Much later; when Mark and Lily are in their bedroom Mark noticed that something was wrong.

"Lily, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Mark, we need to talk." He didn't like that tone. He didn't like that tone at all his ex-wife used that tone before everything change. A part of him hates that part.

"What about?" he asks and she bites her bottom lip. He pulls her close and she looks at him.

"You know, how I've been feeling sick?" she asks.

"Yes, are you going to go to the doctor tomorrow?" he asked. How could he forget that, she had been feeling ill for a few weeks?

"Um…well today I found the possible reason I am sick." She told him. He grabbed her hand and she looked at him.

"Why?"

"Mark, Lillian made me take a test and it came back positive." She told him, she could tell that he didn't get it. "Mark I'm pregnant."

Mark was shocked for a few moments and stared at her. Before he smiled and got up and got her in his arms.

"We're having a baby." He said.

"Well I'm not sure yet, I'm going to the doctor to be incredibly sure." She told him.

"Good, we have to tell the boys." He told her.

"I know." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Eventually

**A Rancher's Heart **

Note: **Hi, Guys welcome to the last chapter of this story. I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I want to thank **_**Dixiewinxwrites12, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Sonib89, kakashishot, Cena's baby doll, vampbtch, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, Shyann, Viper Cena Fan and ILoveAnime89**_** for the reviews. I also want to thank those that have followed, favorite and review each and every chapter. Remember that I will continue this series and the next one will be ****Return of the Soldier****, it should be put up after I put this last chapter up so, don't forget to go read it.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Lily and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Rancher's Heart **

**Nine: Eventually **

It took a week for them to get the results from the Doctor Flair but when they did, they couldn't help but be happy. They were going to be parents soon and they also had to tell the boys. Lily was really nervous, because she didn't know how the boys would react to the change.

"It's going to be alright." Mark says squeezing her hand gently.

"I know, I'm just nervous." She tells him. They were waiting for the boys to come home and it was going to change a lot of things now. When they heard the bus coming to the house, they waited for them to come in.

"Dad, Mom!" they screamed.

"Boys we're in the living room." Mark said. They came in and they noticed that both of them were sitting down.

"What's wrong?" John asked. Lily wondered why one of her sons was so easy in telling things like that. She was also very happy because soon they would be her actual _'sons'_ since Mark and her had initiated an adoption process for them too so Lily could be their mother.

"Nothing, we just have news for you." Lily told them. The boys sat down on the other couch and looked at them.

"Okay, so where do we start." She said.

"What news, Momma?" Stephen asked he got down and went to walk to it next to her holding her hand as well.

"Now we want you to know, how much we love you." Mark said. "This news we hope makes you happy."

"What?" they say.

"In a few months you will have a new baby brother or baby sister." Lily told them. The boys looked at them.

"You're having a baby?" Randy asked.

"Yes." Lily said, she bit her lip.

"We're going to be big brothers." John said.

"Yes."

"I get to be a big brother?" Stephen asked. Lily turns to him.

"Are you up for the challenge baby?" she asks.

"I'm going to be a big boy now, not a baby." Stephen says with a little pout.

"We get another boy." Randy says.

"Maybe." Lily said.

"It could be a girl." Mark said.

"I guess that would be cool too, but a boy is better." John said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Six Months Later _

Lily was pretty surprise of the changes that came. The boys were really adapting and they were telling everyone about the baby. Mark and she decided not to know the sex of the baby; they wanted to be surprised by it. She waited for the boys to come and when they did Stephen didn't even tell her anything he just walked up to his room. She looked at the other two boys.

"Boys, what happened?" she asked.

"They told him lies, Mommy." Randy said.

"I hope their lies." John said. Lily looked at him.

"What lies?"

"I should've punched him again." John said.

"Jack, he is the only one to make you say that." Lily said.

"He said 'Lily won't love you with the new baby anymore.' And other things we didn't hear." Randy said.

"You two know that is a lie right." Lily said and reached for both of them to hug. "I love you three as my own."

"We know Momma." They chorused together.

"Let me go upstairs to talk to Stephen alright?" she said they both nodded.

She grabbed the railing and walked upstairs slowly. It was a bit hard now. She walked inside the room and she could hear weeping. It broke her heart; she walked as quickly as she could and sat down on the bed pulling Stephen close to her.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

"You…Wont…Love…Me…No…More." He said through hiccups and tears.

"Now, who would tell you something so silly?" Lily asked stroking his red hair. Stephen looked at her.

"Jack, he said you won't love us cause the baby is yours and Daddies."

"You're my baby too, so are John and Randy." Lily said. "Remember when your Dad and I told you I had adopted you?'

"Yeah."

"See that means your mine, Stephen, the baby is not going to make me love you any less; Plus what about being a big brother; the baby is going to look up to you." Lily said with a smile and tickled his sides making him laugh. "I love you, my little baby boy." She said

"I love you too, Momma." Stephen said and hugged her; he felt something and looked at Lily who smiled.

"I think your brother or sister I trying to say they love you too." she told him and grabbed his little hand so he could feel the baby kick.

"The baby kick, the baby likes me."

"Of course the baby does." Lily said.

"We want to feel it too." Randy said coming in.

#

A few hours later that's how Mark found them. Lily was sitting in the bed with the three boys wrapped around her and they were all sleeping. He couldn't help but smile, sometimes he really thank the idiot of the man that let Lily go because it brought her to him and the boys.

"Mark?" he looked up to see her with sleepy eyes.

"I'm home." He said and went to place a chaste kiss.

"Welcome home." She told him.

"Don't get up, rest you seem very comfortable." Mark said with a smile.

"Want to join?" she asks.

"Ah, why not?" he says and wraps his arms around his family even if the bed is small.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Three Months Later _

Lily really enjoyed Summer Vacation. Mostly because she got to be with her boys all the time even with the activities. She was folding laundry when it happened, it socked her when she felt the first contraction hit. She walked toward the door breathing in and out.

"Mark!" she screamed.

"Momma." Stephen said looking down.

"Stephen call your Father tell him I said the baby is coming." She told him and his eyes went wide before he went running screaming the sentence at top of his lungs. Mark came running and saw her as she came walking slowly up the stairs.

"Lily, dear good you're not supposed to be walking up the stairs." Mark said and grabbed her in a bridal style and carried her out to the van.

"Mark, I'm not an invalid, do you have the baby bag and change of clothes?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He answered. The boys were already clicked in the back with her grandfather already there as well. The drive was pretty intense since Lily got three contractions in the car and she had to keep herself from screaming at the pain.

"You okay."

"Mm-hmm." She said.

"Mommy are you hurt?" Stephen asked.

"No but your brother or sister is kicking to get out." She told him.

"No, you can't hurt mommy." Stephen said with a serious tone that had Lily and Mark smiling until they got to the hospital. Mark helped her move and she was taken in a wheel chair to the maternity room. Aiden stayed with the kids, while Mark went with Lily.

#

It took a few hours but Lily was finally ready.

"Okay, dear push." Doctor Flair said. Lily held onto Mark's hand and pushed hard and the next thing she knows she hears crying.

"Congratulations come cut the cord of your baby girl daddy." One of the nurses said. Mark cuts the cord and the nurses clean the baby before they pass her over to the proud parents.

"She's beautiful." Mark says and kisses Lily before kissing his daughters forehead.

"What are we going to name her?" she asks him.

"What do you think of Jaylee?" he asks.

"I like it." Lily tells him.

#

A few minutes later when they put Lily in another room and everything is ready, the boys come in and they look for their new sibling. Jaylee is dark haired but her eyes are blue that would change to her actual color in a few days.

"We have a little sister?" John says.

"Yes." Mark says.

"What's her name?" Randy asks.

"Jaylee." Lily tells him. Stephen is already on top of the bed and he gets close.

"She's really tiny." He tells her.

"She will grow up; do you want to hold her?" Lily asks. Stephen looks at her with wide eyes.

"Can I?" he asks, he sits down and Lily gives him the baby very carefully as Stephen just looks at Jaylee and he smiles. They do the same thing with John and Randy and their pretty happy about their little sister. It's later after Aiden takes the boys home that Lily looks at Mark.

"I feel rather bad for our daughters dating life when she is older." She tells him with a smile.

"I'll have my shotgun ready when that happens." Mark tells her.

"You don't own a shotgun." She tells him.

"I'll buy one." Lily chuckles at that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Three Years Later _

Lily sat on the porch as she saw her children playing outside. Jaylee was being carried by John on his back, Randy and Stephen on their heels and she had to smile. Of course having four children didn't come without problems but she was handling it.

"What are you thinking about?" Mark asked her as he grabbed her hand.

"Just, how happy I am?" she tells him.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yes. And that I am very thankful for my truck braking down" She tells him. Mark pulled her out of her chair and sat her on his lap.

"I'm happy for that too." He kissed her and they couldn't be any happier.

**THE END? **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIEN BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the story. Don't forget to review; also don't forget to read the next story in the series.**


End file.
